Somewhere in Between
by Naphtali Phoenix
Summary: What if after The Underbase Saga Blaster was never brought back to life? Where would he be? What do you do when you're somewhere in between life and death? R&R please.


Disclaimer:  Nope, no miracle has happened since my last post since I still don't own Transformers.  *sigh*

a/n: I wrote this under the assumption that Blaster was never re-activated after the Underbase saga. But since I recently found out that he was indeed re-activated, let's just say this takes place in way off in the future of a parallel universe where Blaster's still off line and Cybertron is no longer at war.  The song at the end is "Between Heaven and Hell" by Zakk Wylde.     
  
  
****

**Somewhere in Between**

  
  
Hey there. Got yourself scrapped? Yeah, well join the group. There's a bunch of us here waiting to be repaired and the like. Not that it's going to happen for me, Ratchet's dead and I've probably been forgotten again. Them's the breaks. Heh, I don't even mind being dead anymore.  
  
Oh for—_calm down_. Just because you're here doesn't mean you've gone off-line permanently, so don't get all wound up. You'd be surprised how many transformers pass through here. I bet they don't even know how lucky they are to be moving on so easily.   
  
Oh, and even if by chance you are off-line permanently, you shouldn't be here long, not like me at least. This place is just a transition point; a place in between the cracks where you're not quite dead but not really alive.  
  
Oh sure. Go ahead—_Laugh_. It's not like you would have known that, being new.   
  
I've been here how long? Do you really think time matters here? I've been here long enough, I can tell you that much. Everyone else I ever knew moved on from here a long time ago. Even my little buddy Goldbug's gone, I guess that's because he's been repaired. I hope so. I've had enough friends die on me, I wouldn't want him to be dead too. I'm not that lonely for company.   
  
How did I get here? You _really_ want to know? I got scrapped by Decepti-creep Starscream defending some human city from destruction, that's how. I'm not even sure if it was worth it. Just about all the humans I ever meet were greedy, paranoid, self absorbed jerks.  
  
Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh. They're not all _that_ bad. The little ones were okay, even if they did make a mess of things. Never did hear from them again after that incident with old microbrain. It figures. They probably died long ago too. Organics are like that.  
  
What, who's Starscream? You have got to be—_how_ can you not know who Starscream is? Heh, on second thought, you're probably better off not knowing, but since you insist…Starscream was the Air Commander of the Decepticons and second in command right after Megatron. You _do _know who Megatron is, right?   
  
Too bad for you.  
  
I bet you're wondering why I'm still here, aren't you? It's okay, everyone else does.  
  
You know that every time a transformer enters this place they broadcast all sorts of information, and I end up on the receiving end of it all. Images, impressions—through them I can get a glimpse of the outside world. That's what makes you so interesting in particular, I think. You've never known war. You _actually_ have peace now. Do you have any idea how many 'bot's died for that? So that one day there might be peace?   
  
I died for it.  
  
It's funny, even though I died hoping one day the war would come to an end on Earth and Cybertron, I don't think I could live in either place today. Especially not Cybertron.  
  
Practically all my life revolved around the war and the Autobot cause. I lived for it, I fought for it, I _killed_ for it. I gave it my all and in the end it killed me. Not only that, but I had to watch a friend die and I could do nothing to save him because "the cause" was more important.  
  
I _still_ hate myself for that.  
  
At times I do wonder what it would be like to be alive again, but there's just no way I'd be able to get along with the 'cons and their descendants, even if they are reformatted now. I lost too many of my friends to those tin-plated devils. I can't and I won't ever stop hating them for that.  
  
I can't stop hating myself either, for that matter.  
  
Heh, it's ironic, really. After all, I'm a transformer—I was built for change—and yet I can't bring myself to change the way I am. Not even to live again.  
  
I guess that's why I'm still here. I can't move on because I can't let go. I guess I'll just remain here till the end, then.   
  
Somewhere in between.  
  
_All that you know and all that you knew  
In the end child,  
tell me what's it all mean to you?  
Don't forget just who and where you are --  
You can spread your wings son  
But don't you spread yourself too far  
  
Hey, hey, hey now  
Where I am at times I just can't tell  
Hey, hey, hey, now  
I'm lost somewhere Between Heaven and Hell  
  
Dying to live  
Living to die  
Ain't no hellos here  
Nothing but good-bye  
  
Good-bye_  
  
Fini.


End file.
